


twilight

by stupidqpid



Series: moon over bourbon street [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: Wooyoung walks home alone past flickering street lamps and sketchy alleys.Or: “It was a dark and stormy night…”
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: moon over bourbon street [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	twilight

Wooyoung is walking back home after an enjoyable dinner out with his friends at a BBQ placed conveniently halfway between their respective apartments. He’s the best drinker among his friends and only pleasantly buzzed, so it felt a waste to hitch a ride from a taxi; he’s actually enjoying the biting night air on his flushed cheeks.

The streets are surprisingly quiet, the majority of shops closed and nearly not a soul around, not even a stray cat. Wooyoung had brazenly waved away San and Yeosang’s offer to walk him back home, but he’s starting to regret it, feeling unnerved the more he walks down the darkened street—he has no choice, though, that’s the way back home. At least he’s not taking any sketchy alley.

The wind has started to pick up imperceptibly. Wooyoung crosses his arms to hug his varsity jacket closer and feel a bit warmer. It doesn’t help any to dispel the nagging feeling of being observed, however. Forcing himself not to turn or look around, the young man quickens the pace to get the fuck out of that neighborhood and finally spot the comforting sight of the corner convenience store by his place.

Passing the umpteenth backstreet, that seem to be multiplying the further he walks, Wooyoung’s heart jumps in his throat at the sudden clattering coming from his left, followed by a cat zooming out hissing and with its fur raised. An already unlighted streetlamp tries to flicker back to life as soft steps pad on the asphalt, leaving the dark alley and stopping in front of Wooyoung.

Silver eyes stare at him from beneath messy bangs. The feeble light casts dark shadows around the straight nose, cheekbones and jaw, and makes the teeth peeking between a pair of full lips glimmer. Wooyoung already feels calmer.

“Oh, it’s you! You kinda scared me, Mingi, not gonna lie…”

The luscious lips he can’t help but stare at, transfixed, pull up in a smirk. Wooyoung doesn’t look away neither when Mingi steps even closer, showing his outfit in its entirety: the taller man looks like he stepped out of another era with his crisp white shirt closed at the neck with a fancy brooch; pinned to his broad shoulders with a pair of epaulettes, a long and shimmery silky cape falls down to his dress shoes, framing his enviable height, body and muscular legs.

Getting closer still, Mingi bends down to Wooyoung’s eye level, never breaking eye contact as he gently uncrosses the shorter boy’s arms and opens the first few buttons of his jacket. His striking eyes become softer when he gives Wooyoung a gentle peck on his lips, before swiftly latching onto his bared neck.

The human gasps at the feeling of the pointy canines penetrating the flesh, slowly and with purpose; instinctively, Wooyoung moves his head more to the side for easier access, and holds onto his arms when the vampire starts sucking. 

Mingi’s cold hands feel burning on Wooyoung’s skin when he cradles his victim’s head with one hand and holds onto his waist with the other, mindlessly caressing his scalp and back with a thumb. The movements of his lips and tongue are slow and sensual, as if he were savoring the finest wine in the most expensive and Michelin-starred restaurant instead of a shady area in downtown Seoul.

“M-Mingi…”

Wooyoung’s knees have gotten weaker, both for the overload of arousing sensations and for the loss of blood. 

Wordlessly, the vampire detaches himself from the human and gives one last deliberate lap at the still tender punctures. He then returns to face Wooyoung and, without wiping away the crimson liquid on his mouth, slots their lips together for a more heated kiss.

Wooyoung shudders awake. He looks around with bleary eyes, somewhat relieved to make out the shapes of his bedroom furniture.

He moves to sit on the bed, only to grimace at the uncomfortable feeling in his boxers. As an afterthought, Wooyoung shoots a hand to his neck, touching only intact skin.

With a groan, Wooyoung convinces himself to stand up since he’s already awake. On his way to the bathroom he decides to revoke Yeosang’s rights to pick what to watch on their bi-weekly movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~oh the struggles of rating,titling and writing a summary...~~
> 
> something short and quick that popped in my head right before going to sleep ~~*cough*at4AM*cough~~ and finally from Wooyoung's pov
> 
> (we all knew he was dreaming,c'mon...)


End file.
